


Royal )(orse riding

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius loves musclebeasts. Little did he realize how similar he was in a not so little way to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal )(orse riding

Feferi skipped along the hallway, chipper as ever and eagerly awaiting what was to come. She'd scheduled a special play date of sorts with the blue blooded troll Equius, a friend of hers. As she went along her path she dreamed of all the fun little things they would do, Equius wasn't exactly the most dainty nor feminine of trolls yet even he could be a little demure when he tried, and it's not like she couldn't just get him to do whatever she wanted if she was forceful enough, and besides, she knew he'd enjoyed his little submissive role anyway so it always was a win-win for them both. she continued along her path, humming and singing quietly as she brimmed with excitement over a very specific idea she had. 

Feferi was never known for being perverted or even deviant but ever since she'd accidentally discovered over trollian how well endowed her equestrian loving friend was she'd fantasized about how much fun she could have with him. At first she'd simply have him perform various favors, always manipulating him into various compromising circumstances. Maybe she'd ask him if he'd like to watch some movie and then if she could sit on his lap, and at a particular scene she'd giggle, clap, and bounce a bit, feeling herself rise a bit as Equius started to get a boner he'd awkwardly try to hide. She'd always pretend to remain ignorant of it, asking him if anything was the matter while he'd fidget and sweat, his dick twitching as she adjusted herself. Feferi could never accurately guess how big it was, but wither she caught a look at his crotch whenever he was excited, or whenever she'd feel his bulge push against her as she sat on his lap she knew she was in for a treat. Just imagining herself sliding up and down his sure to be massive bone bulge caused her to squee a bit, and as her mind wandered to other fantasies she hurried along to her destination.

At long last she arrived to her personal quarters, and sure enough sat Equius in the little magenta seat she had thoughtfully provided him. Before him was a extravagant looking table with a expensive and girly tea set, and a chair for Feferi. She took her place and apologized for keeping him waiting, Equius, nervous and sweaty as always dismissed her apology, asking for forgiveness for being early. She accepted and began to offer him some tea and other assortment of treats.Time passed and the two talked about all manner of casual topics, Equius struggling the whole time to not break his cup, occasionally causing a few drops to spill as his hands shook. Feferi noticed his pants had stained slightly and then got a devious idea. She stood and walked to Equius, and took the cups from his hands. She bent over and positioned them slightly over his legs, and then motioned him to grab them. Just as Equius was about to Feferi dropped the cups, spilling its contents on the floor and getting only a few drops on Equius trousers. "O)( dear." She said, exaggerating her concern. "I've gotten your clot)(es all dirty, you simply must remove t)(em." Equius insisted he was fine at first, but Feferi practically ordered him to help her remove his pants.

Not bothering to wait for him, Feferi practically ripped his trousers off, and after lying about his underwear needing to be cleaned, removed them as well. At long last, she finally got to gaze at her long awaited prize. It was flaccid and yet as she grabbed it she still struggled to fit her hands around. Feferi looked at Equius and giggled, his dick twitched slightly and she began to jerk him off. Occasionally she would kiss or lick the length as she stroked him, every now and then sucking on his head, pulling her mouth free with a loud pop every few seconds before returning. Once his dick was fully erect she stood up and hovered over him, Feferi played with herself a bit, sliding her fingers in and out while positioning Equius throbbing dick. It would be a tight fit and she might not even be able to take it all, but she was not one to refuse a challenge. She lowered herself, using the head of his dick to diddle herself a bit, covering it with a small coat of her genetic material, then when she felt confident enough, she slowly lowered herself. 

Not even to the shaft and she already felt herself tense up, Feferi slowly raised and lowered herself, struggling to keep her grip on Equius. Her entire body shuddered every time she felt herself spread with every soft thrust. Each time she lowered herself further, thrusting herself more firmly then the last time. Eventually she finally took as much as she could bear before realizing she still hadn't taken his entire dick. Then after improving her grip, she lifted herself as much as she could and then lowered herself back down, then repeated increasing her speed with every thrust, until she was grinding herself in one continuous motion. Losing herself in her wild ride, Feferi ignored everything other then the pulsing and rising sensation in her loins, her grip on Equius now leaving small bruises on his shoulders, her tongue hanging loose while she panted, small beads of drool falling from her mouth. Finally with one last powerful thrust she impaled herself on Equius cock and came, releasing a large torrent of genetic material over him. Once she gathered enough strength, she lifted herself off him and rested on the table, panting and desperately trying not to fall. Equius, who had remained submissive and silent the whole time, coughed a bit to get her attention. "D --> I believe I could use a towel"


End file.
